Butterflies
by Meginatree
Summary: A mother will do anything for her child. Even allow herself to become tainted by the darkness. This is Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion's story, the story of her past when she first came across the warrior that changed her and her life. Galaxia.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

Butterflies

Chou let out a groan of pain as she was thrown though the prison cell door. Sitting up she wiped the dirt off her hands, squinting around in the gloom at the same time. She stared at one corner that was covered in shadow, violet eyes curious but afraid to what the darkness hid.

"Why are you in here?" said a voice.

Looking around Chou decided that the voice must have come from the shadowed corner and replied cautiously.

"I stole from the market."

"What did you steal?"

"A loaf of bread."

"And they put you here for that," the voice said, "Tch, what is the world coming to." A soft mysterious laughter followed the words, as if the speaker knew what the world was coming to. "Why did you steal anyway?"

"It was for my daughter, Chouko," Chou said sitting down at the edge of the shadow, "I had no money but she was terribly hungry. She still is, and I'm not there. My baby's all alone!" Finishing her statement Chou burst in to tears, at the thought of her precious girl all alone.

The voice waited until Chou's sobbing had subsided before continuing, "You should punish them. Punish the guards."

"I can't," Chou replied wiping away the tears that rested on her cheeks, "I have no power. I'm just a simple peasant."

"You could have all the power you need, you know? And you wouldn't have to do that much," The voice said, sounding closer.

At Chou's silence the speaker continued coming forward and revealing herself, "You could have enough power to punish the ones who hurt you. You could make sure your daughter never goes hungry again. Punish the ones who hurt your Chouko with your power."

Chou stared mesmerised by the speaker's deep red eyes. Blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulders, where it turned red. The curls brushed her ankles, the only colour against the long white dress the woman wore. She stepped forward, her ruby eyes focused on Chou's violet ones as she sat in front of her.

"Chouko needs you to have the power. Otherwise they'll all hurt her. You don't want Chouko to get hurt do you?"

Startled Chou rapidly shook her head. Want her daughter hurt? Of course not. Chouko, her pretty little princess, with her sky-like eyes full of innocence. Chou never wanted to see her hurt. If power was what she needed to protect her little girl, then power she would get.

Licking her lips Chou spoke, "How… how do I get this power?"

The woman smiled, "It's rather simple Chou. There is only one power that will help you protect your daughter."

"What is it?"

"It is, well rather she is, Galaxia the most powerful Senshi in the Universe."

Her brow furrowed Chou looked questioningly at the woman in front of her, "How can she, Galaxia, help me protect Chouko."

The woman smiled again, her eyes still staring into Chou's, "If you help Galaxia, she'll give you the power to protect Chouko."

Biting her lip, Chou stared at the dirt beneath her, "What… what must I do?"

"Nothing much Chou," the woman said, "So don't worry, okay. It's a rather simple task, nothing much at all. And once you do it you'll have the power. You must swear to me though that you will always follow Galaxia. Can you do that?"

A lengthy pause held, as the woman stared intensely at Chou, whose thoughts were rushing around her mind. Making her decision Chou spoke, "Yes. I will always follow Galaxia if it means she will help me protect my Chouko," Chou's violet eyes met the woman's scarlet ones, "What must I do?"

"You must kill the Senshi of this planet, Sailor Cocoon. Then you will have the power."

"K-k-k-kill S-S-Sailor Cocoon?" Chou managed to stutter out, aghast.

"Yes Chou. You must do this otherwise they'll hurt Chouko. Chouko will be in so much pain if you don't this. Besides Sailor Cocoon is unworthy of her power. Remember how she threw you to the guards so casually like that. She is no Senshi, no protector of the people of Cocoon. She does not deserve the power she has been given. She'll lose control and she'll hurt everyone. She'll hurt Chouko."

The woman paused, letting the words sink in before continuing, "Galaxia however, can control the power. She'll make sure no-one ever hurts Chouko. So will you do what Galaxia asks? If you say yes I will able to get you out of this cell."

Making up her mind Chou nodded, "Yes I will do what Galaxia asks. I will kill Sailor Cocoon and get the power I need to protect Chou."

"Good," was the woman's reply. She raised one arm, and Chou was pushed back, as the woman blew a hole through the cell wall, "Now go. And don't forget what you must do. And after you have done it, come to the forgotten tower of the castle. There you will meet Galaxia and receive the power you need."

"I won't," Chou said, as she hurried out the hole, hurried to get to her daughter, "I will get the power. For me and Galaxia."

"Good" the woman said to herself. She chuckled, a flash of light covering her body, leaving her in golden armour, "Very good."

* * *

The long draperies that hung around the bed hid the woman's slumbering form. The wind whispered through the open window, one of the planet's many moons lighting the room. All was peaceful.

But not for long. Violet eyes watched the slumbering form shrewdly. Chou took a few steps forwards eying the pale skin of the Senshi. She focused on the face, the face that so many adored, the face that she hated so much.

Sailor Cocoon. The woman licked her lips slowly, remembering what she must do. If she didn't do this the world would suffer. More importantly Chouko would suffer. Chou could not bear to see her little daughter's blue eyes filled with pain.

Stiffening her back, Chou went to step forward, her mind recalling the person who had spoken to her days ago. The husky voice that was the one to help her see the truth, helped her to see what she must do.

Chou continued her slow, silent steps reaching the bed quickly. She pushed the blue drapes away from the bed, raising the straight blade at the same time. She focused on the sleeping woman's chest, the area over her heart to be specific, the place she must strike to end this all. To protect Chouko.

She didn't know then whether it was her shadow, or a noise or even the Senshi's mysterious sixth sense, but the sleeping woman's eyes shot open. The green orbs were startled, and the Senshi's mouth opened in a silent scream as Chou plunged downwards with the knife.

Blood shot upwards as the knife fixed itself into the bosom of Sailor Cocoon. Chou reefed the knife out and plunged downwards again, Sailor Cocoon's shrill scream blotted out by a large explosion.

Chou struck again and again, her mind filled with the fog of carnage, her body spattered with another's blood. The gleam of a mauve crystal caught her eyes, and she paused, her fingers reaching for it, leaving the knife embedded in the dead Senshi's heart. She cradled the small crystal in her hands, knowing that this was what her mistress craved.

Such a small thing full of so much power. Just like she would be. Chou steaded herself, a gleeful, insane smile appearing on her lips. She had done it. Chouko would be safe now. And Chou would be able to keep her safe forever.

She stepped forward, heading out the deceased Senshi's chamber, paying no heed to the blood that covered her. She walked up the stairs, towards a long forgotten tower, towards her mistress. Opening the door she walked in, seeing the woman that must be her mistress leaning against a window frame, her golden armour reflecting the chaos below.

"I have done it Galaxia," Chou said, kneeling holding the crystal out to Galaxia, "I did what you asked. I have killed Sailor Cocoon."

"Well done Chou," was the reply as the warrior snatched the crystal from her hands. Galaxia eyed it, her lips curing into a sinister smirk, "Very good Chou, very good. I will have a lot more power now thanks to you."

"Galaxia?"

"Hmm," Galaxia murmured turning to face Chou, "Oh yes I almost forgot. My promise to you. Stand and I'll give you power."

Nervous, Chou stood, her violet curls drifting across her shoulder. She watched Galaxia raise an arm, before a beam of red shot out from the palm of her hand. Chou cried out as the beam hit her, encasing her in a ball of red. She felt her clothes swept away, replaced with others. Her blood roared in her ears and somehow, she wasn't exactly sure how, she felt herself grow stronger.

The red glow disappeared, leaving a different Chou behind, a more powerful one. Her clothes were skimpy and purple, covered in some sort of scaly material, and she wore boots that came above her knees. Brilliant butterfly wings swept out from her back, and golden bracelets decorated her wrists, one with a light purple stone, the other a green one. Her eyes met Galaxia's and immediately Chou dropped to her knees.

"Thank you Galaxia, thank you"

"Never mind Chou. Or should I say Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion," Galaxia replied uninterested, "We have more important things to do."

"Yes Galaxia," Chou replied.

"Now shouldn't you go find Chouko?" Galaxia asked, smiling maliciously, "There is a big battle going on out there. She could be in danger."

"Chouko," Chou muttered, "Please Galaxia, I must go save her."

"Go, go," Galaxia replied waving a hand to shoo her away, her eyes lingering on the battle.

"Thank you Galaxia," Chou said, getting up from her kneel. She walked calmly to the door, every inch of her screaming for her to run. And she did, racing from the castle, ploughing through the panic-stricken crowd, running towards her daughter.

Reaching her home she was slowed by the appearance of soldiers, who were battling four girls, two with pink hair, the others blonde. The blondes laughed manically as they struck the men, the pink-haired girls silent except for when they yelled out their attacks.

The men struck back, their arrows being struck back by the girls' magical shields, hitting houses and people. Chou begged the Gods, please, oh please don't let Chouko come out.

But the Gods didn't hear, or maybe they did but ignored her pleading voice. A young girl's voice cried out, panicked and scared.

"MAMA!! _**MAMA!!**_"

Chou spun, her violet eyes meeting her daughter's blue ones. The little girl ran to her, black curls whipping around her shoulders.

"**MAMA!!**"

"_**CHOUKO!!**_" Chou screamed back, her voiced filled with alarm, "STOP CHOUKO!! RUN AWAY, QUICKLY BEFORE YOU GET HURT!!"

As soon as she had finished yelling, Chou screamed, the sound loud and piercing. As piercing as the arrow that had just embedded itself in her tiny daughter. Tears flooded down her cheeks, as her daughter fell, blood staining the long blue dress she wore.

"_**CHOUKO!!**_" she screamed, running towards the little girl. Gathering her into her arms, her voice turned hoarse as she viewed her daughter's already ashen face. "Oh god, Chouko. Oh god. NO!! NO!!"

"Mama?" Chouko whispered back, her tiny fingers gripping a lock of her mother's violet hair. "Mama, it hurts. Why does it hurt Mama?"

"Chouko," Chou whispered back, blood covering her hands as she tried to stanch the wound. "Oh Chouko, my baby, don't go, don't leave me."

"Mama? I feel tired Mama, my eyes want to close. I wanna sleep Mama."

"No Chouko!" Chou shouted, pulling her close, "Don't go to sleep Chouko, stay awake. Stay with Mama." The tears she cried stained her daughters dress, mixing with the blood, "Stay with Mama, Baby Girl. Don't go to sleep. Stay here."

"Mama?"

"What Baby?"

"Sing to me Mama. Please."

"Okay Sweetie. Mama will sing for you."

Chou steadied herself, and hugged Chouko close running the onyx curls through her bloodstained fingers. Breathing deeply she began to sing the melody, her voice thin and reedy from the tears.

Chou's song drifted through the night, twisting to the stars, as she gave her daughter her final wish. Her voice drifted off into silence, when she noticed the stillness of her daughter. Her fingers raced for a wrist, raced for a pulse.

"Oh God no, oh no, no. No Chouko," she muttered to herself.

Finding no pulse she let out another wail, hugging her daughter to her chest, not caring about the blood that now covered her torso.

"CHOUKO!! Chouko, baby, don't go, don't leave me."

"Stop it Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion," A voice commanded.

Looking up, Chou's eyes raced over the gold boots and the matching armour, meeting the scarlet eyes.

"She's gone…" she whispered, heartbroken, tears quivering in her eyes.

"Yes," Galaxia replied, "She is. You couldn't protect her."

Anger flared up like a wild fire, Chou opening her mouth to reply. But Galaxia beat her to it.

"You couldn't protect her," she repeated, "So avenge her. Kill the ones who killed your daughter, your Chouko. They took her from her so make them pay."

Chou nodded, standing up. Laying her daughter gently on the ground, she kissed her forehead. "Mama's got to go make the bad men pay, baby. They hurt you, so Mama's gunna hurt them. They took your life, so Mama will take theirs."

Walking away from her daughter's corpse, Chou's face changed, wrath filling it. Her violet eyes gleamed with malevolence, and her lips were twisted back into an ominous sneer. She raised her arms, the limbs shaking as she called on the power she had been given. Words formed in her mind, and she screamed them out.

"_**GALACTICA SCALES!!**_"

Flames burst from Chou's palms, hitting the soldiers, causing them to shriek in pain. Chou screamed the words again, the screams of the dying mean satisfying to her ears. Galaxia laughed, the sound cruel and sharp, as Chou struck again, destroying the city with her flames.

Drained, Chou sunk to her knees, her body lit by the fires. She heard the footsteps behind her, but made no attempt to raise her head.

"You did well Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion. You made them pay," Galaxia said, standing next to the woman, eyeing the flames with an evil glee, "You should be proud, you avenged Chouko."

"Chouko…" Chou whispered, "My baby…"

"She's gone now," Galaxia said carelessly.

"Gone…" echoed Chou.

"But we might be able to bring her back Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion," Galaxia said, "There is a power, so strong that it can renew ones life. Come with me, fight for me, serve me, and I will get that power. And I will bring Chouko back. Will you do it?"

"Chouko…" Chou whispered, her hand stretching out to take her little girl's cold one. Placing a soft kiss on the palm, the woman stood, turning to face Galaxia.

"I will fight for you Galaxia. I will fight so that I can Chouko back," the violet eyes, looked down at the little child, "I will get my precious Chouko back. I will get the power we need."

"Good," Galaxia replied, her silhouette framed by the flames, "Together we will get it. The ancient power. The Silver Imperium Crystal. The Ginzuisho. It will be ours."

Chou turned her face from her daughter, eyeing the stars above her. "The Ginzuisho…" she whispered, "It will be ours…I will get it for you…my precious Chouko…"

Random Trivia:

-Chou means butterfly in Japanese. I thought it would suit Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion as Papillion means butterfly in French (I think?) Chouko means butterfly child.

-In the materials collection Naoko states that Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion has a unnamed child. It also gives the name of her attack- _Galactica Scales_

AN: This fic sparked to life when I was reading through the _Material Collection_ translation notes. I began to think, well what would make a person turn against their world, or their family. Mothers have a strong connection to their child and are often portrayed as doing anything for them. So SHMP decided to follow Galaxia as Galaxia gave her false hope of getting her daughter back.

I may make this into a series- ie: exploring why/how the animates become the animates. Maybe not though. It all depends on what happens.

Btw- Am I the only one annoyed by the fact that a lot of SM characters are missing from the drop down list? Does anyone know who I could talk to about fixing/improving this?


End file.
